The secret hideaway
by monroesque
Summary: Major fluff factor! A romantic first time story. Rated M for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Hope you enjoy this little piece of fiction! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes but English is not my native language. I tried my best:-)

* * *

Emerald green eyes fluttered open, as the early morning light illuminated the face of a certain you man, with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on the forehead. For a second a sleepy disorientation was evident on his face, which however lasted only an instant of a moment. Quite content he snuggled back into the soft sheets of the bed and slightly lifted his right hand to move the nearby curtains apart. He directed his gaze out of the window where a breathtaking scenery of rolling green hills and purple flowered meadows could me made out. 

Harry had been staying at the Burrow for about two months now. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort Mrs. Weasley had insisted on Harry staying with them for the whole summer, before Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would return to Hogwarts to finish their last year. So much had changed over the last two months. Not only for Harry, but for the whole Wizarding World. Slowly but surely the world started to recover from Voldemort's reign of terror. The wounds where still deep. So much had been lost over the last year, it was still hard to grasp. Without Fred, an emptiness had occupied the Burrow, which could never be mended again. The first weeks of Harry's stay, nothing had been the same as he had remembered it from the years before. Had the Burrow once been a place of liveliness and happiness, it was as if a dark cloud had been hovering above the house. George had hardly left his room the first month, for he was in utterly despair over the loss of his twin. Everybody was grieving for their loved ones, who gave their life for a better world. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Colin Creevey, so many had been lost in battle. As the weeks passed, and time went by, a kind of normalness returned into the Burrow. Although the memory of the dead will remain forever in the hearts of their loved ones, time started to slowly heal the wounds of the ones left behind.

Slowly Harry got up and made his way to the door, while trying to juggle his way between piles of dirty laundry that were spread around the floor. On his way he passed another bed where a silhouette beneath a lump of blankets was evident. Red hair peeked up from beneath, covering the features of another boys face. It was actually a camping bed, where his best mate Ron had spent the night on and, which was indeed way to small for him, for his feet were dangling over the edge. Ron had grumpily left his bed to Harry weeks ago on his mother's strict orders.

While stumbling down the stairs, the familiar smell of fresh coffee, toast, and pancakes filled his nose. This was one of the things he enjoyed the most while staying at the Burrow. The luxury of freshly cooked meals. During these moments he sometimes caught himself thinking about his own childhood and how he whished to have been brought up in a similar environment. These thoughts lasted however mostly for an instance of a moment because finally for the first time in his life he felt utterly happy. Never before had he experienced such a feeling of contentment and belonging. With Voldemort gone, he could finally live his life. He had a home, temporarily at least; he head great friends, who were as close as family and he had a loving girlfriend. For the first time everything was just perfect in Harry Potter's life.

As he strolled into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was already standing in front of the stove juggling a pan of scrambled eggs with the help of her wand over to the table, where Ginny, Hermione, George, Bill and a heavily pregnant Fleur were already seated.

"Morning Harry," Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile as he took the seat beside her. With a swift glance over to Mrs. Weasley to make sure that her back was turned to them, he gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione.

"Morning Harry," they greeted him in unison.

"Harry dear, what do you want for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hovering plates with staples of pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs and beaconed beans in front of his head.

"Just toast Mrs. Weasley, thanks," he answered politely, while fetching the wanted plate out of the air.

"Harry you're way too thin. Take at least that plate of pancakes….and I do not take no as an answer," she scolded him, while magically dropping another plate in front of him.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered with a grin, for that exact same scene had been repeating itself over the last two months over and over again.

"Yes Harry….listen to mom," Ginny told him coyly as her hand suddenly dropped on Harry's knee under the table and slowly wandered upwards along the inside of his right foot. Harry nearly choked on his toast as he felt her hand wander dangerously near forbidden territory.

"Harry dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a concern filled voice, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Perfectly fine," he shot immediately back, turning a bright colour of crimson.

Harry shot Ginny a scolding look that said: "Not in front of you mother!"

"Hermione how are you parents?" Harry quickly tried to change the subject, so that everyone's attention didn't rest on Harry anymore.

"Oh they are fine, thank you Harry. They are trying to settle in their old life again….get used to everything…you know. I guess it's still hard on them that they lost a year of their life….but they understand. I didn't have another choice," she explained, guilt evident in her voice.

"Hey…you did the right thing….you know that, right?" Harry assured her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I guess you are right….but still it's hard," she said, as she took a bite from her toast.

After a short silence, Ginny's hand, which still rested on Harry's foot, started to wander up again.

"Ginny!!" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"What was the matter with her this morning?" he thought to himself in frustration. If she continued her ministrations, Harry wasn't sure if he could suppress a certain part of his body much longer.

"You are cute when you are embarrassed Harry," Ginny whispered into his ear, trying to stifle her laughter.

"How is the baby Fleur?" Harry tried to change the subject once more, while trying to get rid of Ginny's hand without success.

"Oh ze baby is great 'Arry. Zank you. We're going to call er Victoire," she explained excitedly.

"That's really great. I'm so happy for you guys," Harry said honestly, when he suddenly felt a certain hand reach down the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Ginny!!!" he practically squeaked, while jumping up like he had been bitten by a tarantula.

All eyes rested on him as they looked at him questioningly and eyebrows risen in confusion.

"I…I have to take a shower," he quickly excused himself as he ran out of the kitchen.

"What's the matter with him today?" Mrs. Weasley asked in concern. "He is not going to be sick, isn't he?"

"No mom he isn't sick," Ginny explained. "Sometimes it's just hard for him to control certain bodily functions," she tried to stifle her laughter unsuccessfully, as she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked in confusion.

"Never mind mom. Never mind. The shower is going to help," she said mischievously, before taking a huge bite of her peanut butter toast.

"Oh before I forget it mom…can you pack a picnic basket for Harry and me?" she asked.

"Of course dear. A picnic! That's a lovely idea" she told her before turning her attention back to the boiling pans in front of her.

"Yes a lovely idea indeed," Ginny thought to herself. "And a day Harry is not going to forget for the rest of his life" she grinned mischievously.

* * *

Around noon Ginny and Harry strolled down to the little river, which was cascading just a short distance from the Burrow. Harry had one arm dragged around Ginny's waist, while a picnic basket was lazily bouncing in his other. Together they followed along the shores of the small creek until the Burrow could be hardly made out in the distance any more. It was a rather hot August day and both Harry and Ginny were walking barefoot alongside each other. They were surrounded by beautiful waist-high meadows, which were spiked with purple coloured bellflowers and violets as far as their eyes could reach. 

"I want to show you something," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear after they had walked in silence for quite some time.

Harry looked at her curiously and shot her warm smile, while nodding in agreement. He gave her waist a small squeeze and let himself be led blindly to Ginny's intended destination. After a while, trees were starting to line the shores until the creek wound its way into a small grove where it disappeared.

"Come on Harry…were're nearly there" she said excitedly, as she loosened herself out of his embrace and started to run towards a group of old trees, where she disappeared momentarily out of his sight. He quickly followed but couldn't make out where she had vanished in the thicket of the grove.

"Harry….over here" her voice echoed from only a short distance over to him.

He frowned slightly, wondering what she was up to and followed the ring of her voice. He had fought himself through the thickness of wild hazel- and raspberry bushes to find himself in a breathtaking clearing after a while, where Ginny already awaited him with a wide grin on her face. Their eyes met for a moment before Harry took in the scenery in front of him. The creek had wound its way into a glistening blue pond from which a rock wall arose from its depths behind it. Trickling down from it was a misting waterfall that caught the sun just right, and shimmered a rainbow through the droplets. Crystals, formed from centuries of minerals collecting, sprung from the rocks around it, catching the light off the water and shimmering beautifully. Harry felt in awe as he took it all in, right down to the sounds of birds chirping, and the tiny flock of butterflies, fluttering just above the water's surface.

"Welcome to my secret hideaway," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear from behind, as she leant her head against his back. The thin space of air that separated his back from her front frustrated him, and he reached his left foot behind him to tug her ankle with the tops of his bare toes, effectively closing the gap without ever having once glanced over his shoulder. Standing on tiptoes, she leant over him so that her chin lay against the wing of his collarbone, strands of black hair getting lost amongst her longer red waves. Without a conscious thought he turned to press his cheek to hers and revelled in the closeness that had been withheld from him for the last year.

"As a girl I would come here and hide out. With six brother's you need a place where you can be alone from time to time; otherwise I would have gone nuts years ago," she chuckled lightly. "It was my favourite place in the world."

"It was?" Harry asked after a short silence, noticing that she had used past tense.

"Yes it was," Ginny answered, with her hands still wrapped around him and inhaling his scent deeply. "I found another one, where I feel even more safe and loved" she stretched every word carefully.

"And where is that" Harry whispered, already sensing what her answer was going to be and enjoying the weight, which was pressed against his body. Instead of answering however, she unwrapped her arms and brought them to his face to engulf him in a crushing kiss, which said more than a thousand words. The perfumed, flowery, warm air served as an aphrodisiac to heighten the mood even further. The soft faint sound of lips coming together, and parting echoed around them. After a few moments their lips parted slightly, and their eyes, green and hazel, locked.

"I love you" Harry said meaningfully, cupping her face gently in his hands.

"I love you too," she said, a huge smile radiating from her, which seemed to be permanently frozen on her face.

"I can't stop smiling," she giggled.

"Neither can I," he grinned goofily.

"Merlin, look at us. We are pathetic. Aren't we?" she laughed out loud, scaring a pair of robins away, who fluttered angrily into the distance.

"Never seen anyone more pathetic. And I'm loving every minute of it" he answered, before kissing her lightly on the lips again and again. After a minute Ginny drew away to catch her breath. She gave him another quick peck on his cheek and ran over to the shore of the sparkling pond.

"The last one in the water is a Blast-Ended Skrewt," she cried in delight, as she started to unbutton her light blue v-neck-holder shirt, and leaving a stunned Harry behind.

"But….I don't have my swimming trunks….with me," he stuttered, as his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Harry…don' t be such a prude," she laughed at his sudden embarrassment. "I'll be a good girl. Promise," she giggled mockingly, as she suddenly faced him only in her underwear. She was wearing a black lacy bra with matching black silk panties on. Harry's mouth stood wide open, looking in awe like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Close your mouth Harry or you'll swallow something" she shook him out of his reverie, loving the effect she had on her boyfriend. Ginny turned around again so that her back was facing Harry, and in slow motion unclasped her bra. She spun the black material seductively around her finger a couple of times and let it fall beside her on the soft green grass

"That little minx," he thought, with his eyes fixed on her perfect bare back. "She had that planned along" he mused, waiting for her next move. Ginny turned her head over her shoulder just so much that Harry wasn't able to see anything important and wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

"Catch me if you can" she shouted over to him and splashed into the water with delight.

"God, does she know what she's doing to me" Harry muttered to himself, slowly blowing out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"What's up with her today?" he asked himself. "First she is acting all weird during breakfast and now she is parading in front of me in a state of semi-nakedness."

They had actually agreed on taking things slowly. But the signals that she was giving him now, were anything but slow; this was lightning-speed.

He watched her intently as she now stood beneath the waterfall, her back still facing him, and the cool water streaming down her half naked body. Her fiery red hair, now wet, were cascading down her back. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I must be in heaven," Harry mused as he saw his most secret fantasy come true in front of his eyes. While he stared mesmerized at the scene in front of him, he suddenly noticed that he was sweating heavily, his pulse was racing and his breath had become faster, while a slight bulge was evident in his shorts.

"Oh shit," he murmured under his breath. He needed to quickly cool down he decided after a short moment of watching Ginny frolic around under the waterfall. He quickly stepped out of his khaki shorts and armed only with his boxers he let himself sank into the sapphire blue water.

"Bloody hell! It's freezing," he cursed inwardly.

Finding himself up to his waist in the pond, the water had not the effect he had wished for. The already hard bulge in his boxers became painfully so now, for the cold water was simply sensitising his body all the more. Suddenly Ginny's voice sounded from the other side of the pond, smashing any thought he had of leaving the water.

"Harry, c'mere," she called, "You've got to see this." Her voice was filled with such wonder that Harry couldn't stop himself from swimming over to her. He wanted to stop, he really wanted to, but he could think of no good reason to refuse her.

"I can't see anything Ginny," he said, when he was standing about six feet behind her, while trying to force his voice to sound as normal as possible.

"Maybe you are not close enough," she suggested as she finally turned around, standing now only inches from Harry apart.

Their gazes locked for a moment before Harry's eyes were automatically drawn to her front. It was the first time he had seen her like that. Sure, they had been kissing before and that had sometimes led to a wild touching, but never before had he seen her in her full glory. His wildest dreams had been overtopped at that moment. Harry was now staring openly at her perfect sized breasts, with his mouth slightly apart. Her skin was a perfect cream colour with a small amount of freckles scattered above. "One day I'm gonna count every single one," he swore to himself right then.

"Touch me Harry," she whispered after a moment of silence, where she had marvelled in his open admiration. Harry's eyes shot up from her chest again and grew wide at her brazen declaration.

"Wh…at?" he stammered perplexed, his voice shaking uncontrollably by now.

"I said….touch me Harry," she repeated, as she took his hand and pressed it against her right breast.

Harry's heart was beating wildly at her antics and his feet nearly gave in at the marvellous feeling in his hand.

"If this is a dream I never want to wake up again," he thought, as flames of desire tore trough him. Before Harry could form another coherent thought however, he grabbed Ginny around her small waist, pressing their bodies together under the cascading water. With their faces only an inch apart their eyes locked again.

"Ginny……I…." Harry's voice failed him as Ginny clasped her hands behind his head. He felt his own head magically dropping down, abandoning any thought of reason, as he tasted the full lips in front of him. They pulled apart for a moment before their lips met again with even more passion.

Her hands were wandering down to his shoulders, fingers entwining themselves in the ends of his jet-black wet hair. Harry felt the lips beneath him open with a moan eliciting from it and it sent a bolt of heat right through his body. His hand, which still rested on Ginny's breast wandered slowly down to her waist were it stopped for a moment. Lifting her up until they were on eye level, Harry moaned softly when he felt her legs wrap around his waist tightly. Somewhat mischievously, she pulled back a little, before their lips met once again, wondering if he would follow. The challenge was immediately taken up, as Harry leaned into her and placed a wet kiss against her upper lip. She chose to continue her little game, altering the angle of her head, never quite letting him reach their intended target.

"Ginny….." Her name was murmured against her upper cheek, and she could hear that his voice held a slight amount of impatience.

"Yes, love?" The two words were spoken so innocently, she tried to keep the laughter out of her voice as she silently congratulated herself.

She received an answer as he focused his attentions down, avoiding her lips and instead focusing them on her neck. Her little game flew from her mind the moment he found the hollow under her jaw line, just where it met her neck. Any hope she might have had of continuing her teasing was reduced to the sensation of his light sucking and the graze of teeth every so often against her skin. The last coherent thought she managed to pull together was that she would need to wear Harry's high collared shirt when they returned to the Burrow.

Another moan left her throat at the sensation he was giving her, while her own fingers roamed down the small of his back rhythmically. Once again their lips found each other in a crush, as Harry balanced them unknowingly behind the stream of the waterfall. With every kiss, Harry was painfully remembered of the growing bulge in his boxers that was now digging into Ginny's hip.

"Sorry," he whispered embarrassed between kisses. Ginny opened her eyes for a moment searching Harry's green ones. Their faces where both flushed, their skins over-sensitised by their increasing passion and by the cool waist-high water they were standing in.

"Ginny…we…wanted…to…wait…." he breathed heavily between a chaste of frantic kisses. "What if someone….." he started.

"Nobody is here Harry," she assured him hastily, breaking away from his lips for a moment, and leaning her head against his forehead. "Nobody knows about that place but us," she said, smiling at him warmly.

Both looked at each other; emerald green eyes got lost in hazel coloured ones. The only thing that could be heard was their frantic breaths and the gentle splashing of water in the background. For a moment Harry averted his gaze from Ginny and took in their surroundings for the first time. They were standing in a small grotto behind the waterfall. The walls were spiked with thousands of tiny little minerals that were reflecting an uncountable number of different colours throughout the grotto. Harry stared in awe at the scene around him.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Ginny said, as Harry slowly lowered her into the water. "I always thought of it as a magical place."

"It is perfect," he breathed in her hair, flashing her a brilliant smile. There was no mistaking about the desire and passion written in those hazel orbs, and the little voice of reason that was slowly announcing itself back, was abruptly silenced, shoved aside by Harry's heart as Ginny dove back for another kiss.

"Don't think Harry," she told him. Harry said nothing but locked his gaze with Ginny's, his head tilted up, lips parted slightly. Slowly, ever so slowly, their lips came together again, laying all their unspoken feelings and the hardships of the last year into it. Harry moaned softly when he felt Ginny's tongue plunge into him, exploring the taste she had desired for so long. He felt the redhead's arm tighten their hold around his neck as their tongues duelled hotly back and forth. Once more Harry lifted Ginny up so that her legs were wrapped around his upper waist. He balanced them deeper into the grotto, pressing Ginny back against the polished stone of the mineral wall, so he would be free to move his hands.

Never breaking the contact with Ginny's mouth, Harry sneaked one hand between their wet bodies to cup her breast, which sent a hot bolt of desire into his neither region. He shyly rolled her rock hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger eliciting a whimper from Ginny's lips.

"Don't be shy Harry. It's just me," she breathed against his lips.

"That's exactly the problem. Everything about you is driving me crazy," he chuckled lightly.

Ginny reached out, cradling his head with one hand and caressing the small of his back. "I love you," she told him with so much sincerity in her voice that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. She took both of his hands and brought them to her breasts.

"Touch me Harry. I'm yours," she told him reassuringly.

He smiled at her warmly before changing their current position slightly. He lowered Ginny on a nearby plateau, so that they were on eye level, without having to balance the two of them. Harry reached for her breasts again. This time more boldly. He took one in each hand, alternately rubbing her nipples between his thumb and forefingers and caressing them fully.

Ginny dragged her vision downwards to his boxers, determined to get rid of his pants, but the sight of his mouth momentarily put a stop to any coherent thought. His lips were slightly swollen from their kissing, and she wondered at that moment what her neck looked like. Captivated, she leaned into to him, intending to oblige him with another kiss, when she suddenly felt his mouth on her right breast. Ginny threw back her head in ecstasy, marvelling in the incredible sensation Harry was giving her.

"Oh holy sweet Merlin," she hissed through her slightly parted lips. "Don't…stop," she gasped unbelievingly at all these feeling she experienced at that moment. Her entire body felt over-sensitised, a burning ache had spread across the surface of her skin, her breasts throbbed when they brushed against his chest and her brain felt as it would give out from overload any second now.

She couldn't take it any more. With her head still thrown behind, she searched blindly down his chest to find the irritable hem of his boxer shorts. She reached out into the waistband and pulled his pants slightly down. Her hands however didn't quite obey her in her current state of passion. She opened her eyes to inspect the disturbing obstacle that separated her from the final goal that would satisfy the ache that was engulfing her whole body. A slight smirk crossed her face as she discovered that Harry's pants were dotted with tiny golden snitches all over.

"Nice boxers," she panted heavily. He stopped his ministrations and followed her gaze down to his shorts. His face was flushed red and his eyes had turned a passionate dark green.

"I would have put on the ones with the Hungarian Horntails on it, if I had know what you had in mind today," he told her with a sheepish grin on his face.

Ginny smirked at this but quickly returned to more important things.

"Loose your pants Potter," she ordered him playfully, underlining her request as she dove once more beneath his waistband with her fingers.

"Yes Mam," he answered obediently as he supported Ginny's efforts to move out of his pants.

She stared open-mouthed at his erection as it dug now freely into her right hip. His uncertain expression however did not go by unnoticed by her. She gave him a quick reassuring peck on his swollen lips, put her hands on his chest and slowly, ever so slowly, let her hands wander down to his erection. A bit shyly she touched it, took him in her hands and began to slowly caress his manhood. Now it was Harry's turn to roll back his head in ecstasy as he began to loose himself in his passion. Ginny watched him curiously, loving the fact that he would let himself completely go; and he deserved it. After last year, a year where death and fear was a constant companion she felt so blessed that Harry had returned to her in one piece. As she continued her ministrations he suddenly pulled back. His breath came out in quick gasps and his eyes were glazed over. Ginny looked at him questioningly, afraid that she had done something wrong.

"I want it to happen at the same time….for both of us," he explained, as he tried to get his breath under control.

Ginny understood and she fell in love with him all over again for his thoughtfulness.

He gave her a warm smile before concentrating on Ginny's panties. She raised her hips so that Harry had better access to remove the finale obstacle that was still lying between them. Slowly he peeled down the silky black material until she was sitting fully naked in front of him. The reflecting colours of the minerals were dancing around them and shining in their eyes as their gazes locked.

"You are so beautiful," he told her in all sincerity.

She blushed lightly under his intense gaze. It was a strange, and exciting feeling coupled with the fact that she knew she was only minutes away of loosing her virginity to the man she loved.

"Are you sure Ginny?" he asked her, while searching her eyes for any hint of uncertainness.

"Because we can stop if you….." he continued, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life," she told him before leaning up and whispering harshly against his ear: "I want you…Now!"

Harry shifted his face to meet hers, and after a moment, leaned in to kiss her. Their lips parted and their tongues danced against each others teeth as Harry slowly began to rock against her hips in anticipation. Ginny's anxiety, and self-consciousness rose up in her chest as he ran his hands up her inner thighs, and in between them. Instinctively, her knees spread to allow him better access and her hips nudged forward ever so slightly in a vain attempt to increase the pressure between them. She laid her head back against the polished stones, and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she locked her ankles behind his knees, settling her hands against his sides, and slowly initiated him that she was ready.

A sudden wave of nervousness took hold of him. His skin felt hot, as the cool water cascaded around his hips.

"What if I hurt her? What if I disappoint her?" he thought to himself.

"Harry are you ok? You're turning bright red"? Ginny asked as she watched him curiously.

"I'm okay don't worry," he said breathing heavily.

She stroked his wet hair, and smiled at him. "It's okay, listen to your heart Harry relaaax ,"she said in a soothing seductive voice.

"God…why is she so calm and I'm a nervous wreck?" he thought to himself, before they met in a finale crushing kiss.

"Tell me to stop if I hurt you," he told her as he slowly and carefully entered her.

She dug her fingernails into his back, gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. The discomfort was evident on her face. Harry stopped immediately as he saw the strained look on her.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" he asked with worry and guilt in his voice.

She shook her head no. "Just…give…me… a moment" she gasped at the sensation of pain and the incredible fullness she was feeling. She slightly changed the angle of her seating position, waiting for the discomfort to pass. Harry soothingly stroked her damp hair and let his fingers trail down her flushed cheeks. He desperately tried to divert his attention from the marvellous sensation he was feeling of being inside of her by kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips again. The only thing that could be heard was their frantic breath and the plashing of water drips that where dropping down from the grotto sealing.

Another moment went by and Ginny's adjusted to the feeling of Harry being inside of her. She gave him a small nod, that signalled him to continue. Ever so slowly he eased his full length into her. Harry bit back a groan of pleasure at the feel of Ginny, slick and swollen, around his manhood. Her abundant fluids had made the entry a near effortless motion. He remained like that, marvelling in the feeling of being one with her.

"Oh god…." He gasped, not quite believing that it was finally happening. Harry slowly initiated a tentative rhythm between them, while settling his hands against her sides.

As Ginny's pain subsided with every gently thrust of Harry, her whole body felt over-sensitised again. Her breast throbbed when they brushed against his chest and the only thing she registered at that moment was the noises of hips meeting hips, the hard breathing next to her ear and the moaning sounds coming from her own lips. She closed her eyes against the looming ceiling overhead, and concentrated on the pace they were gradually beginning to build. Everywhere Harry touched her felt like it was on fire.

"Merlin...why did we wait so long to this," she thought fleetingly just as Harry's hands started to roam her body and all coherent thought was effectively silenced. She gripped his shoulders; he kissed her neck, his hands cupping her breasts. He massaged them, eliciting a moan from Ginny. Her hands slid down his back and rested on his butt as their rocking became thrusting and the groans and murmurs became cries of passion. Her heavy eyes managed to capture the sight of Harry, who was watching her with so much love and adoration that it brought tears to her eyes.

Their bodies moved faster; the fire inside them grew hotter when Ginny felt a sudden warm tingling sensation spread throughout her body. Never before had she felt anything comparable. She fully opened her eyes and searched Harry's.

"Harry" she let out a moan, through her half parted lips as he leaned into her, which increased the friction of their bodies even more.

"I think…I'm nearly there…" she tried to vocalize her thoughts breathlessly as she felt the tingling sensation shoot through every single nerve.

Harry understood as he suddenly felt the walls of her sex beginning to contract around him.

He grunted coarsely as he felt her tighten, her nails digging in to his sides, burying his face in her neck as he followed her example. Ginny quickly changed the angle of her hips to intensify their orgasm even more as she felt him pulsate heavily inside of her. His grip tightened on her hip and they cried out their release, as intense orgasmic waves suddenly ripped through their bodies. They felt weightless. It had hit them shockingly intense. They couldn't think, the pure physical sensation washed over them driving away any semblance of thought.

Amazed at the incredible sensations they had just experienced their bodies tingled all over with satisfaction. Ginny was still leaning against the walls, while he stood in the soothing cool waters; they were both covered in sweat, and both were still trying to catch their breaths.

Opening her eyes, she pulled at his shoulders, encouraging him to take his weight off his arms and relax against her. His mass pushed against her and his nose pressed into the wing of her collarbone. She treasured the almost-crushed sensation of having him so intimately close and gently rubbed her palms over half moon dents she had inflicted on his back.

After a sheer seemingly endless perfect moment, Harry lifted himself up to look into her eyes. He glided his index finger over her lower lip and bent down to kiss her.

"That was….." Harry started, still trying to catch his breath, as Ginny finished his sentence.

"Amazing," she giggled, as she combed her fingers through Harry's dumb sweaty mess of hair.

"Next time give me a small warning, if you plan anything like that again" he said with a smirk on his face.

"But that would only be half the fun," she told him mockingly. "And I thought your face was priceless, Mr. Potter," she laughed in delight.

Without a warning he pulled Ginny against his body and let themselves sink into the water.

"Harry!" she squeaked at the sensation the cool water had on her body.

Ginny locked her legs around Harry's waist and pulled her arms behind his neck as he swam backwards through the waterfall. He brought them back to the shore where he slowly lowered Ginny onto the soft waist-high grass were they seemed to vanish from the worlds' eyes. They turned towards each other and entwined their legs. Harry tucked a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear that had hung loosely into her face.

"I love you Harry" Ginny told him softly, a huge smile radiating from her face. She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you…..forever" he replied sincerely as he tugged her in a warm embrace before both

were drifting gradually into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
